1. Field
Embodiments relate to an electrolyte and a secondary battery including the electrolyte.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the advancements of small, high tech devices such as digital cameras, mobile devices, laptops, and computers, demand for lithium secondary batteries as energy sources for such devices is rapidly increasing. Also, due to the commercialization of xEV, that is, hybrid electric vehicles (HEV), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV), and electric vehicles (EV), safe lithium ion batteries having high capacity have been developed.